Mervin Mulcher
Mervin Mulcher is a character role-played by dasMEHDI. (''NOTE: Very much a work in progress, tons of story happened over the course of one stream.)'' General Information Mervin recently moved to Los Santos. He was sent by his employer to lower the property value of Mirror Park, so that employer could purchase cheap property. Recent Events * Mervin Permathon VOD (Part 1) * Mervin Permathon VOD (Part 2) (Photos being used as reminders to write-up later. Will be moved to Gallery later.) Mirror Park Information New in town, Mervin uses his only resource available; checking the Yellow Pages on his phone for realtor information. He finds an ad for Payne Real Estate, and calls the number listed for [[Madison Pratt|'Madison']] in an attempt to gather information on Mirror Park. Madison failed to provide any valuable information, and wasn't aware when any of her co-workers would be around. Mervin decided to find out hands on, but needed a vehicle to travel around the city. He finds another ad for a man selling lockpicks, and meets to purchase one. Mervin searches the Yellow Pages again, hoping to get a lead on areas that may have information for him. He finds an add for a Taxi, and thinking Taxi drivers would have valuable intel on the city, he calls the number listed. The taxi ad is for Ryan Carthus, and Mervin asks to meet at a discrete location. When he arrives, Ryan says he offers more services than a taxi, and can offer him intel on all kinds of things around the city. Ryan also offers to sell Mervin a gun. Aztecas Vagos Mervin buys coke from the Vagos, and has a plan to try and get Ryan to meet up with him in Mirror Park. His idea is to sell it to Ryan, and hire a Weazel News reporter to set up a scam to record it. HOA Info (Ryan Carthus and Zee's Diner) Ryan Carthus Set-Up HOA "Traphouse" Mervin is told by Ryan Carthus that the HOA possesses a "traphouse", and it would be a good location to get some dirt on Mirror Park. Mervin agrees to meet him there, curious as to what a "traphouse" is, and thinking that it would be a good location for the scam recording. Ryan '''pinged his location, and Mervin arrived. After a few silent minutes standing alone, Mervin realized that this was probably a setup. As he was running back to his vehicle, a car with 4 '''HOA members came driving toward him, guns drawn. The HOA demanded Mervin to explain what he was doing there. However, due to a cop arriving on scene, the HOA threw Mervin in the trunk and sped away. -- HOA Kidnapping (1) -- Mikey Dias Death Pinpointing Misinformation Vagos Meeting Mervin is approached and kidnapped outside Pillbox, and is placed into a car to discuss what Mervin's intentions are. Mervin is taken to a car parking lot, out of view of the public eye. A Vagos member says that he's been informed that the money that Mervin gave them for coke was "fake". They also let Mervin know that they were given an large sum of money to obtain Mervin. Mervin asks if it was Ryan Carthus who offered the money for his capture, or gave them the false information on "fake" money, and insisted that he had no idea what is going on. The Vagos mildly skirt around answering that it wasn't Ryan, and let Mervin go in front of Integrity apartments. --- Ryan Carthus Attempted Execution As Mervin is walking away from his meeting, he witnesses the ambush on the police force outside of Pillbox. While trying to get a better view, and see who is involved, he leans around a wall for cover. Witnessing the ambush to free Denzel He's found lurking by Ryan, and is told to follow him around the corner; that he has something to tell Mervin. Ryan simply states "Do you know what my real name is? Neither do I." Pulling a shotgun on Mervin, he blasts Mervin in the arm. Mervin attempts to run and pull out the pistol (that he had previously purchased from Ryan) to return fire. Mervin gets a few panicked shots off, but Ryan continues to shoot him until he's downed; driving away on his bike to escape the scene. (This shooting was caught on film by a Weazel News cameraman that was on scene, in addition to footage that Tinklebottom filmed of Ryan leading Mervin from the curbside.) Dias Morgue Visit & Evidence Saying Goodbye Mervin watches as Archer says his goodbyes to Dias; upset that there is no Doctor on duty to help his friend. He makes note of a few of the QuickFix employees standing at the door, and inside of the morgue. Mervin takes note that Dias gave his life for him, and pays his distant respects. He observes as the other BCSO members file in and out of the room, listening to their stories. As Bobby Smith leaves the morgue, Mervin approaches him and pulls him aside, stating that he has more information that he'd like to disclose. --- Giving Bobby Smith Information Mervin gave a partial recollection on the events to Bobby Smith, and scheduled to meet up again, after Bobby had finished his goodbyes and business at Pillbox. Bobby needed to speak with a few of his officers regarding the Dias murder, and says he'll head over to MRPD shortly. Unfortunately, Mervin has a headache, and find himself back at his hotel. He gathers himself, and maps out a route to quickly make his way to MRPD to give the police the information he has. HOA Kidnapping (2) [[James Tinklebottom|James Tinklebottom]]'s Intuition On his way to MRPD to give a statement, Mervin is stopped by a man in a brown car and suite. Tinklebottom recognizes Mervin's outfit from the small footage that he had captured of Mervin near Pillbox during the police ambush. However, a car with two HOA members pull up, and grab Mervin. Tinklebottom speeds away, but comes to a stop, pulling out his camera. He manages to get footage of the kidnappers, their car in the distance, and Mervin. Taking Note With Mervin in their possession, the HOA make their way to the Sandy Shores lake. Mervin still has no idea why this is happening, and can't seem to get a proper answer out of anyone who he asks. There doesn't seem to be a definitive reasoning as to why everyone has conflicting information and lies, or why he's being targeted. As they are driving down a dirt road, Ryan Carthus pulls up behind them, waving them down. He hands the HOA a bat and a hatchet, requesting that they use these weapons when "executing" Mervin. The HOA members reluctantly take the weapons and dismiss him; telling him to remove himself from the situation at hand. It's at this moment that Mervin notices an odd recurring factor in every situation from today - Ryan. Why is he involved in everything, and why do all of these groups have false information about Mervin's initial intentions with Mirror Park? --- HOA and "The Snake" After Mervin recalls the events that had happened leading up to, and following, the rescue of the HOA '''from custody, everyone is left confused. Mervin's primary suspect in all of the confusion and misinformation is still focused solely on "the snake" - '''Ryan Carthus. Mervin is still unsure exactly why this is happening, as he was simply asking anyone he could contact from the Yellow Pages (Ryan) questions about Real Estate properties in Mirror Park. After listening to Mervin's side, there is an out-of-earshot conversation between Flippy, Fred, Julio, and Denzel, but there seems to be no resolve. There is too much suspicion on the HOA's part, and nothing is adding up. The HOA have known Ryan as a source of information in the past. The sudden flip of semi-trust to snake-like manipulation by Ryan to give out information on their activities makes no sense, from their perspective. Mervin explains that while he has kept his mouth shut, the police will have suspicions on his disappearance. The police have already asked him questions, and the HOA have been identified from the previous shootout, following the murder of an LEO. As the HOA sees it, Mervin is a new guy with (seemingly) tons of acquired information regarding "traphouses", "the lady of the lake" and "weird/suspicious activity" in Mirror Park. They can't take the risk, and Denzel shoots down Mervin with an LMG, dumping his body in the lake. * "Listen...wrong place, wrong time. I'm sorry." - Denzel Saved by James Tinklebottom The Search After an hour of continued searching (throughout the active events on Mervin's side), Tinklebottom stumbles upon the HOA members having a meeting, and 911's the police with the location. Piecing together evidence and clues that he's collected (car locations/details, HOA meeting location, and past experiences), Tinklebottom finally ends up at the lake. Under the assumption that Mervin is on the opposite side of the lake than where he is, Tinklebottom pulls out his camera to zoom in for a better view into the distance. To his surprise, Tinklebottom sees Mervin's body floating directly in front of him. [https://clips.twitch.tv/FurryHandsomeCroissant4Head Mervin is found by Tinklebottom] --- HOA In Custody Tinklebottom jumps in to the lake and grabs Mervin, checking his vitals, and immediately calling in their location to 911. Air-1 arrives on scene to take Mervin to Pillbox, and Snow talks with Tinklebottom about the footage that he has on what has happened to Mervin. During Mervin's transport to the hospital, the HOA members are followed from the 911 call location and vehicle description, and are detained. Denzel is found with the LMG and ammo still on his person. When Mervin wakes up at the hospital, he's shocked to see that the HOA are all there with him, and in custody. --- Meeting with Bobby and Copper Mervin goes over events up to this point, leaving himself and the cops very confused as to why this is even happening. Mervin is up front with the cops, he lets them know it will be hard to identify the men that kidnapped him the second time. Most of them had either a voice changer, or their face was completely hidden from view. Copper suggests a lineup, allowing Mervin to have visual and audio of the suspects in custody, and possibly identify them as the men that Tinklebottom mentioned in his 911 call. Mervin mentions that he believes that Ryan Carthus is the mastermind behind all of these events, and wants to know if the cops have him in custody. When Ryan's name is mentioned, Bobby informs Mervin that he has received footage of the Vagos ambush on the police transport - as well as footage of Ryan shooting him. Bobby would like Mervin to review the footage, and let him know if any of the men can be identified. In the first part of the footage, it shows the police ambush. Two men appear unmasked, a vehicle is identified, and Speedy can be seen running from the scene in his daily crime outfit. Footage of the ambush. The footage cuts over, and there is a clear view of Ryan shooting Mervin with a shotgun, and fleeing the scene. Ryan shooting Mervin. After Mervin has finished watching the footage, he continues to explain that he's adamant on Ryan Carthus being the informant to everyone - giving and spreading false information. -- Fate of the Murder Weapon The footage provided fails to capture the action of Flippy approaching both downed officers at the Pillbox entrance. Unknown to police, or Mervin, it is during this event that Flippy obtains Dias' murder weapon off of Espinoz. He flees the scene with the weapon in his possession. Following the most recent arrest, the police gather the same shotgun off of Flippy's person. As he did not shoot at the lake, he tests negative for GSR. The police assume this shotgun is of little to no value in the current situation, and place it in the "trash" locker - which is wiped during each tsunami.' '''HOA Line Up Identified During the lineup, each member states their name, and says a sentence to identify them. There are three men - Fred, Julio, and Denzel, who remained unmasked. Flippy was missing due to a headache, and was attempting to return to MRPD. Mervin is told not to speak during the lineup, and opts to write a note saying he needs to see the first man's face - he does not recognize the voice. Jerry Callow, who is standing nearby, picks up the note, but does not relay the message of needed visual before throwing it aside. Back in the office, Mervin tells Bobby that he cannot positively identify the first man in the lineup, his voice was not familiar. However, he did recognize Julio's voice from both kidnapping events, and can visually and audibly identify Denzel from both incidents. Bobby informs Mervin that Denzel would be taking the brunt of this, as he was found with the LMG, ammo, and has been identified by numerous witnesses - including at the scene of the murder of Dias. He asks that Mervin make himself available if needed to appear in court, and suggests that Mervin change clothing or disguise himself, as he has a huge target on his back. * Denzel is currently being held in prison, pending a court date. He is facing possible life in prison, or the Death Sentence, for the Murder of an LEO. However, due to the "missing" murder weapon, and lack of collected/filed casings or blood samples, there is a severe lack of physical evidence. -- Further Confusion On Mervin's way back to his hotel, he sends a tweet out requesting James Tinklebottom to contact him. Ryan Carthus replies, giving Mervin his own number instead. Mervin attempts to ask him further questions about why all of this was happening - why did Ryan try to set him up with information regarding a traphouse? Ryan says he has no idea what he's referring to; there are no traphouses in Mirror Park. Ryan further tries to cover his tracks, saying he's "missing" parts of the day, and that he only woke up 5 minutes ago. Ryan's story doesn't add up, though; he remembers specific parts of the initial HOA kidnapping, but not other events directly tied to it. There's a back and forth about "why" this is happening in the first place, but it ends up going nowhere. It appears that Ryan has dug himself so deep in this lie that he is forgetting and mixing up the false information that he's been giving to different groups throughout the day. -- Further Evidence As Mervin finds his way back to his hotel, Tinklebottom meets with Jackie Snow UC. He gives Snow the footage of Mervin being kidnapped by the HOA. He also hands over the footage of Denzel, Fred, Flippy, and Julio meeting up, after Mervin was shot down at the lake. Tinklebottom requests the footage not to be released for 24 to 48 hours, but reconsiders when he realizes that Mervin's life could be in constant danger unless the footage can have immediate use as evidence. James Tinklebottom Meeting (Memory Loss) Gathering More Evidence From Tinklebottom Media *https://www.dropbox.com/s/0a92c4q5xnjyqnm/melvinTrailer.mov (3 minute Mervin's Story Trailer) References Category:Male Category:Characters